


let them be free

by bi_ble



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Don’t hate, M/M, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_ble/pseuds/bi_ble
Summary: part one of what I hope is a long series. I was always bothered by how people but post hogwarts drarry together seamlessly bcs Draco was litterally a deatheater so this is a nice little AU for all my drarry shippers who feel guilty. Also Ron was Harry’s neighbor in this story.-ur bot





	let them be free

Maybe in another world, they were just boys tangled up in summer evenings. They were 11, homesick and broom-crazy. Young boys, kids really, with no wars to fight or cupboards to be locked in.

••••

“Harry, over here!” Ron’s chirping voice rang over the hustle bustle of crying babies, pestering mothers and harried 7th years trying to load their too large trunks up onto the train.

Harry, who had been distractingly attempting to balance his squaking new owl on top of the seemingly endless textbooks that his mum had demanded were necessary, turned to his friend and neighbor. A grin split open the inky haired boy’s thin face as Hedwig picked at a stringy thread on his shoulder. He looked to his mom, who was deep in conversation with his Auntie Marlene over course selections and the dangers of butterbeer among 1st years.

“Mum, I’m going to go find a compartment with Ron, is that alright?”

Lily Potter looked down at her son with a soft smile. She thought back to her own first year, standing alone on the platform, worrying a hole into her stomach as she stared up at the gleaming red monster of a train in front of her. Her boy would not, she reminded herself , ever stand alone.

“Of course, darling. Do write when you arrive, and, Harry, please don’t try any spells yet. We do not need another repeat of yesterday’s, ah, incident.”

Harry glowed red in the torchlight. He mumbled a quick “yes mum, love you mum, bye mum” before striding over to the gaggle of fiery headed wizards mulling near the trolley stands.

Mrs. Weasley was in her element, stoicly dabbing at a smudged nose while corralling a loose pet back into the panicked owners hands. Spotting Harry, she smiled brightly, beckoning him closer with a free hand, before smacking away the hand of young Ginny from her wand.

As a giggling pack of rowdy 3rd years poured past him, Harry began to think of the thin packet hidden between his socks. Before leaving for the station, James Potter had clapped Harry into a warm hug, sliding the bulging package into his sons knobby hands with a wink. “Use them well, Harry. First impressions and all.”

“Hey! Watch where your going, you scrub!”

Harry was yanked from his reverie by a blooming pain in his left foot. In front of him, a fuming blonde boy dressed in flowing robes, was hopping from one foot to another, an angry sneer cemented across his face. Harry glanced around the bustling station, noticing the textbooks still wrapped in brown paper scattered across the tiled ground.

Oh. Nice job, Harry. First 10 minutes on his own, and there was already a morbidly pale boy staring him down like he wished it was HIS brains on the ground, not the textbooks. Good Godric, this was going to be a long year.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh I’m rly sorry this is super bad. Like legit this is the first fic I’ve ever written. Have mercy kiddos.


End file.
